


Luna Thought About Her Lovers

by SonOfAMuggle



Series: dirty rhymes at hogwarts [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfAMuggle/pseuds/SonOfAMuggle
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: dirty rhymes at hogwarts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760110
Kudos: 8





	Luna Thought About Her Lovers

Luna thought about her lovers  
Ginny, Blaise and all the others.  
Peeves called her a poly-whore,  
But why have just one paramour?  
Besides, as many had discovered  
She did excell under the covers.


End file.
